


First Kiss

by JadeIcing



Series: 60 Minutes Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIcing/pseuds/JadeIcing
Summary: Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou are getting ready for a party with their friends when the lights go out. It starts a conversation that will change their relationship.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 60 Minutes Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> 60 minute prompt dedicated to the amazing Carolyn.

Bokuto and Akaashi were both finishing up last minute prep for the holiday party with their friends. They had recently moved in together to save on expenses but it was killing Bokuto. 

Bokuto thought that living with his crush would be okay but honestly, it was hell. He thought he could handle it but seeing Akaashi fresh out of the shower every day it was hard to fight the urges that felt like they'd drown him. Bokuto was an honest man, he was known for saying exactly what he thought but when it came to his love for his friend he didn't. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops but he just wasn't willing to risk his friendship. 

“Hey, pay attention to what you are doing before you overload the outlets,” Akaashi called out to Bokuto but the ace was in his own world. Akaashi was right to be concerned not twenty minutes later the lights were out. 

“Sorry, Akaashi I was distracted.”

“Whatever, I have candles, let's get them lit and put them around the room. I finished the food already so no need to worry. I'm sure the landlord will have it fixed in no time. If not we can have the party by candlelight. It will be more intimate.”

_ Intimate, great just one more way I'll suffer. With the image of kissing you by candlelight. Yea no way will that happen. Akaashi you have no idea how bad I want you.  _

The two take a seat by the Christmas tree. Side by side, on their knees. The candles causing the ornaments to shine with a magical sparkle. 

“I'm still sorry Akaashi. I know you wanted this to go great. I'm always ruining things with my over-eagerness.”

“Hey, none of that you are amazing and we all know it. We love you. Everything will be fine.”

“Yea, yea everyone loves me but the one person I want to love me doesn't love me the way I want.”  _ Shit, why did I say that? “ _ Forget I said it.” 

“Bokuto… you like someone? Why haven't I ever heard about this?”

“Because it's someone I can't have. Forget it.”

“I want to know, you are my best friend. This is something I should know.”

“I don't want to talk about it. Please just drop it.” Bokuto can hear as Akaashi takes a deep breath.  _ He wants to ask but I can't tell him. I refuse to take any chance of ruining our friendship. I'd rather have him as a friend than lose him.  _ “Please, just let it go.”

“Fine, for now.” 

They talk about everything except the one thing Akaashi is dying to ask about. Bokuto knows his friend is fighting the urge to ask him who it is.  _ How much longer before he brings it up? I don't want to have to lie to him. I never want to do that.  _

“Who is it? 

“Akaashi…”

“I get it, you don't want to tell me. I just don't understand, how of all people I don't know. I know everything about you. Will you at least tell me about them?”

_ I guess I can at least do that.  _ “Sure I'll tell you about them. He has a way of always knowing when I'm down. He knows exactly how to make me feel better. I can't help but smile when I see him. I feel like I can do anything when he's nearby. I love seeing him play volleyball. I love seeing the muscles in his body tighten when he hits the ball. I have to fight the urge to kiss him when he scores.”

“You really love him don't you?”

“I do.”

“Why don't you tell him? You are amazing and I'm sure he'd feel the same.”

“I can't risk losing him.”

“Is he seeing someone?”

“As far as I know, he isn't.”

“Tell him. If he walked away from you and didn't at least respect or care enough to move forward as friends then he isn't who you think he is. You are amazing.”

_ He's sitting next to me. He's my best friend. The one person I always turn to. He is amazing. He is you, you are him.  _

“Things like that change relationships regardless and I won't risk it.”

“Why are you making that decision for both of you?”

“Because it's about my feelings.” 

“Your feelings for him, that means they belong to both of you.”

_ Screw it! I'm taking my shot.  _ “You want to know so bad?”

“At least it's a start.”

_ It's now or never.  _ “No, it's one and done because it's you. I like you. No, I love you and have as far back as I can remember.” 

Waiting for the rejection that will soon follow he closes his eyes. He's surprised when he feels Akaashi’s hand on his face. Opening his eyes he meets his best friend’s eyes that sparkle with amusement.

“Really? It's me?”

Nodding his head, Bokuto confirms what he just said. Before he can react Akaashi is leaning forward and kissing him for the first time. 

“Idiot, I love you too.”

The two laugh before diving into each other's arms and start to kiss, at first just short kisses, gradually getting longer. They are interrupted by the lights coming on and their friends cheering. 

“It's about damn time!” Kuroo laughs as he pulls Kenma close. 

“I guess it is. Now let's get this party started.” Bokuto says with a laugh pulling Akaashi up next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you Cyn for going over this for me!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


End file.
